charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Spirit of the Wolf
|image = |caption = On sacred land, unholy beings rise… |airdate = Diana G. Gallagher |writer = Pocket Books (Simon & Schuster UK Ltd.) |director = 0-743-43040-9 / 9780743430401 |production = Season 4 |previous = Charmed Again |next = Garden of Evil}} Spirit of the Wolf is the 12th novel of the Charmed novels and is written by Diana G. Gallagher. This novel takes place during the summer, between Season 4 Episode 6 "A Knight to Remember" and Season 4 Episode 8 "Black as Cole" as Paige has moved into the manor, but Cole still has his demonic powers. Summary In the untouched forests, A magic beast appears. A savior of the land— Or symbol of deepest fears! At a remote resort in the Sierra Nevada Mountains, a tree bursts into flames, an animal skull oozes blood, and a wolf threatens to attack, then vanishes like a ghost. The police suspect a nearly extinct Native American group that was forced off the resort's land long ago. Others blame the owners of the resort for defiling sacred tribal lands. Phoebe and Paige arrive for a pre-opening weekend and some sisterly bonding, but are soon drawn into danger by incidents both natural and unnatural. A powerful shaman holds the key to the mystery with his secret knowledge—knowledge that is shared with the wolf haunting the land. The sisters call upon Piper, Leo, and Cole for guidance—and summon all their powers to confront a demon as cunning as any they have ever encountered! Characters Major *'Piper Halliwell:' The eldest sister with the powers of Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The middle sister with the powers of Premonition and Levitation. *'Paige Matthews:' The youngest half-sister with the powers of Telekinetic Orbing and Orbing. *'Leo Wyatt:' The Charmed Ones' Whitelighter and Piper's husband. He has the powers of Orbing and Healing. *'Cole Turner:' Phoebe's half-demon boyfriend. He is known as Belthazor in the Underworld and has the powers of Shimmering and Energy Balls. Support *'Darryl Morris:' Inspector at San Francisco Police Department. He is aware of the sisters' secret. *'Ben Waters:' Princeton law school graduate and of Native American descent. Works for Sierra Sojourn as a maintenance man, trail guide, and bus driver. *'Q'hal:' Bounty hunter with powers of Pyrokinesis, Electrokinesis, and Possession. *'Mitch Rawlings:' Investigative reporter. Writes for National Weekly about political corruption. Handsome, with a mop of sandy blond hair. *'Angie Swanson:' Reporter sent by 415 Magazine to work with Phoebe and Paige on the Sierra Sojourn assignment. Specializes in physical fitness and occasionally writes articles about unusual vacations. Mentioned to be very tall, very thin, with too much shocking red hair and freckles. *'John Hawk:' Elderly chief of the Native American tribe: the Sinoyat. He is completely against Vista Corportation's plan to expand his tribe's lands on Sierra Sojourn. Unfortunately, he lacks the paperwork to prove his tribe's ownership. Owns Hawk's General Store and Gas on the outskirt of Lone Pine River. *'Sheriff Jefford:' Lone Pine River local sheriff, who has reservations about the Sinoyat. *'Carlos Martinez:' General manager of the resort. A small wiry man with curly black hair. An expert woodsman with a national reputation and a master's degree in business administration. *'William DeLancey:' CEO of Vista Recreation. *'Jeremy Fenton:' The Vista Recreation public relations rep and tour guide. Noted to be slim, cocky, and in his late 20s with perfect hair. *'Gloria Stark:' Tagged along with her father to the resort. Seems to have fear of wilderness. Has brown hair. *'David Stark' Bearded reporter for a Los Angeles newspaper. Said to be in his forties, with a scar on his left cheek. *'Ms. Olson:' Receptionist. *'Steven Casey:' Reporter. A heavy-set, clean-cut man in his mid-30s. Staff writer for Outdoor. *'Maude Billie:' 54-year-old with graying brown hair. Never married. Used to work as a professional cook in diners and country clubs before becoming head chef of at the Sierra Sojourn resort. *'Sonja Larson:' Kyle's wife. 25 years old, soft-spoken, and petite with short, blond hair and blue eyes. Works as the dining room supervisor at the Sierra Sojourn resort. *'Kyle Larson:' 32-year-old baker and assistant chef, married to Sonja. Has boyish good looks and a perpetual grin. *'Harley Smith:' A lean, middle-aged survival expert with a military-style buzz hair cut. *'Jan and Dona Mueller:' Twins. College students who are working as housekeepers for the summer. Have long dark hair. *'Doris Cirelli:' Head housekeeper and resident nurse of Sierra Sojourn resort. A stickler for rules and details, Doris is responsible for the infirmary, community lavatories, and laundry. Wears wire-rimmed glasses on her narrow nose. *'Tracy Charles:' British reporter. Married to Howard. *'Howard Charles:' British reporter. Married to Tracy. *'Sally and Jim Orlando:' Hosts of a cable TV travel show. They are part of the group of reporters at the resort. *'Brandon Lane:' A syndicated columnist from upstate New York. Got a cut over his eye when the bus he rode on got caught in a dangerous storm that nearly killed everyone while crossing a bridge. Mentioned *'Gil Corso:' Prue's old boss at 415 Magazine. He gives Phoebe an assignment to take photos at the Sierra Sojourn. *'Prue Halliwell:' The recently-deceased Charmed One and oldest Halliwell sister. She had the powers of Telekinesis and Astral Projection. She was killed while trying to protect a doctor from the demon Shax. *'The Source of All Evil:' The ruler of the Underworld. He is the sisters' greatest threat. *'Glooscap:' Algonquaian legendary figure, who was both a shaman and sachem, who established the rules for the natural order of the world. *'Matt:' A police officer who wanted root beer, but the deliverer opts to give him orange juice instead since there was no root beer. Magical Notes Powers *'Shimmering:' Used by Cole. *'Pyrokinesis:' Used by Q'hal. *'Electrokinesis:' Used by Q'hal. *'Possession:' Used by Q'hal. *'Premonition:' Used by Phoebe. *'Orbing:' Used by Paige. Notes and Trivia * This is the first original story book with Paige. * Piper and Leo's delayed honeymoon was mentioned. * Phoebe's hate toward camping was mentioned. Errors *Piper said that it was the first time she has seen Ben, when she must have seen him earlier when he became frozen while Phoebe was with the wolf. International Titles *'French:' La ceinture sacrée (The Sacred Belt) *'Spanish (Spain): '''El espiritu del lobo ''(The Spirit of the Wolf) *'Russian:' Duh volka (Spirit of the Wolf) livre12.JPG|French cover 30e949904433.jpg|Russian cover El espiritu del lobo.jpg|Spanish (Spain) cover Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise